


Confession

by mvtthewmurdvck



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Co-workers, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Workplace, awkward confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvtthewmurdvck/pseuds/mvtthewmurdvck
Summary: You realise you're in love with Dex.





	Confession

It had crept up on you, one minute everything was normal, and then in the next second, a realisation  _had_  hit you like a freight train. 

You had been at his place, persuading him to rid his shelf of the old newspapers when he looked at your longingly, and you found your heart skipped a beat. It was foolish, and possibly the wine, so you ignored it. 

Then the two of you had been assigned a case, working together as closely as the two of you were outside of work, and you found yourself smiling at odd things he did. You tried to tell yourself you cared, that it was a friend-feeling, and nothing more, but you knew it was, you just weren’t ready to admit it. 

It was a month later, the two of you were working late, past the end of your shift as the two of you tried to decipher a case that made zero sense. His cologne had spread around your desk, a scent that always seemed to relax you. He lifted the coffee cup to his lips, making a smart remark about the milky tea you had made yourself when you laughed. You brushed your hair behind your ear, wearing a smile that only he could put on your face as the laughter died, and it was then you realised your heart had skipped a beat; you noticed your ears were burning, and your cheeks had warmed. 

And that was when it happened. 

It rained on you, drenching you to the bone as it washed over you; it pecked at your skin, marking you forever, never allowing you to forget it. 

You  _loved_  him. 

You loved Benjamin Poindexter—your best friend. 

Swallowing awkwardly, you brought your cup to your lips almost missing your mouth as water spilt down your chin. The warm cheeks heated, embarrassment flooding through you as you watched Dex arch his brow as you wiped your face.

You should have recognised it before now. The way you felt comfortable around him, although you didn’t with anyone else; the way you would do anything for him, a smile always on your face. Then there was the time he didn’t answer his phone, caught up in a mission, and your brain had thought the worst. You had almost paced holes into your carpet by the time he turned up, brown bag of food in hand as you let out a sigh of relief. Dex only stared in confusion, reminding you it was Thursday, and he wasn’t late. 

“Y/N?” 

Blinking, your eyes refocused, noticing him staring at you. 

“You alright?” 

Your mouth opened and closed, a mixture of words formulating on your tongue as you tried to rationalise, tried to think clearly. “ _Um_ …” 

Dex shuffled in his seat, sitting straighter—if that was even possible - and looking at you with a blank stare; also known as the ‘worried’ Poindexter expression, or so you had named it. 

“I…” 

His hand moved from the arm of his chair, crossing the corner of the desk to rest on your shoulder, his eyes firmer, more concerned. “Y/N?” 

You looked from his eyes to his hand, the thumping of your heart more prominent—you were surprised he couldn’t hear it. Dex moved his thumb against your jumper, and you wanted him to stop. You wanted everything to just stop for a second, a minute, needing to think as everything began to mount until you stood abruptly, taking him by surprise. 

“I’m… I have to go, I’m— _I’m sorry_ , Dex. Tomorrow, we’ll—um—tomorrow,  _yes_?” 

Your hands grasped for your coat from the back of your chair, it spinning around until it smacked against the desk, shaking your monitor and pen pot. You reached for your bag, bending down under your desk as you lifted, and hit your head against the wood with a thud. Your hand reached for your head, cursing yourself as you stood up placing a reassuring smile on your face before you turned quickly, walking straight into the stone pillar that was  _always_  there. 

If you weren’t already the colour of a stop sign, you were sure you would be now. Especially when you realised something was dripping down your nose and a flood of pain spread over your cheeks. 

There were spots in your eyes, mixed with tears of embarrassment as you felt yourself being turned; your chest was tightening, panic flooding through you as you felt a sudden warmth on your cheek as something soft was held against your nose. It smelt like him, whatever it was, and you relaxed into it as a hand steadied you by your elbow. 

_Dex_. 

“Can  _you_  hear me?” 

You nodded, closing your eyes as you tried to take a deep breath. 

“That’s it,  _breathe_  with me, alright? I’ve  _got_  you.”

You did. You breathed in and out, desperate to keep your eyes closed forever, willing the world to swallow you whole.

“You want to tell me where the fire is?” Dex asked, a teasing tone to his words. 

Trying to fight a smile, you let your shoulders sink, opening your eyes slowly as the room—and him—came into focus. “I think I love you.” 

Silence.

Haunting, twisting silence. If it was a movie, you suspected CGI tumbleweeds would blow between the two of you, but this wasn’t. It was real, embarrassingly and horrifically real. 

“Look, I don’t need you to say anything—which you aren’t anyways, but not the point. I…  _Well_ , I have no reason to tell you, but I  _have_. I blame the double hit to the head and the  _possible_  concussion.” 

Your hand pressed over his, attempting to take the tissue he had been holding to your nose. Dex seemed to nod, removing his hand before he swallowed uncomfortably, averting his eyes across the room before finding yours. 

“ _I_ should go,” you mumbled, turning on the spot cautiously before moving across the office.

Every step you took, you internally shouted at yourself; every second that passed felt like an eternity, and as you reached the elevator, you only hoped it would arrive quickly—needing to be out of the situation. Apparently, life was being cruel tonight as you pressed the button, and the elevator whirred into motion to travel up to your floor. 

You were about to push open the door to the staircase, uncaring how high you were, you needed to be alone—whether to cry or scream, you weren’t sure. Your elbow pushed the door just as you felt an arm tug you back, and you found yourself facing Dex again, his eyes softer, but his jaw tense. 

“That must have been  _really_  hard,” Dex said straightfaced. 

Naturally, you frowned, groaning as you did. “ _Thanks_ ,” you answered sarcastically, moving to tug your arm free as Dex's grip tightened. 

“What I mean—alright, I don’t know what _I_ mean, but I like being around you,” Dex responded, his voice raised in pitch, something you had never heard in his delivery before. “More than like, I… I don’t like to miss our planned nights. You can think it’s because I like routine,  _and I do_. I need routine, but, I also don’t like to miss seeing you.” 

Your hand drops from your nose, thankful the pain had disappeared for a second as your eyes softened. 

Dex released your arm, using his hand to rub the back of his head as his jaw tensed, and he stared at you intensely. “When our shift pattern changed, and I had to sit opposite your desk without you there, I hated it.” The corner of your lips tugged. “When you were sick, I couldn’t stop worrying. I don’t worry.” Your teeth sunk into the inside of your cheek, trying not to grin. “And when you told me… what you just said, all I could think about is you were bleeding and how little you cared—which is ridiculous, because  _you’re_  bleeding.” 

“It’s just blood.” 

He shrugged. “Maybe,” Dex replied. “But its a mark on something perfect, and it bothers me.” 

You lost the war on fighting the smile. “Do  _you think you might_  love me back, Dex?” 

Dex deflected his eyes from you, looking at the lift before meeting your stare. “You make me want to be a better agent, Y/N. And a better person. The rest, I’m not sure. But you make me worry about someone other than myself, and if my therapist were still alive, she’d say to keep you around. So yeah, maybe.” 

You let the moment settle, trying to relax your grin to just a smile as he rubbed his forehead. The silence between you was welcomed, not awkward like before; not uncomfortable and unbearable. It was kind of perfect. 

“Dex?” 

Dropping his hand, he traced his tongue over his bottom lip. “Yeah?”

You rolled your lips, the pain slowly coming back, radiating through your forehead and cheeks. “You think you could take me to the hospital?” His eyes narrowed as you tried not to laugh. “Your, possible, girlfriend may have broken her nose?” 

For a brief moment, Dex did nothing. And then he smirked, nodding before he asked for a minute. You couldn’t help but admire him as he ran back to his desk. He looked at you bemused when he returned, pressing the lift button once more as it pinged, and you dabbed the tissue to your nose as he observed you. 

You were set to ask him why, but then you watched his arm lift up slightly, his hand outstretched awkwardly to you. 

“I’m going to take care of you,” Dex said as you placed your hand in his. 

Knowing he would, you said nothing, choosing instead to bask in the moment where Dex had basically told you he loved you back. It was amazing, especially as you rested your head on his shoulder, finding him tighten his grip on your hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archived piece originally posted on the tumblr, [mvtthewmurdvck](https://mvtthewmurdvck.tumblr.com/).


End file.
